Galaxy Saga: The Villas Contract
by I Scare Monster
Summary: In a war on a distant planet a young boy is kidnapped and used as leverage to end the war. It is up to a band of misfits to safeguard his return home.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Special Agent Shay Simmons starred at the star map. It was big, almost covering the entirety of her consel. There were 20+ star systems on the map, but Shay had her eyes locked on a small one close to the top of the map. The Tau system, her objective.

She was assigned this mission by the Director herself, so Shay knew it was very important. She was supposed to go into restricted Common Space and defuse a political/ military event. That was all she was told. On top of that the GA wasn't supposed to be here, so if caught Shay would be on her own , in enemy territory, with no back up and at the mercy of whatever government she fell into.

Her consel came to life with bright red warning lights flashing and the words " WARNING! YOU ARE ENTERING RESTRICTED SPACE! WARNING! YO-" She turned off the waring system. Her ship sunk further and further into danger. There was no turning back now.


	2. A Grand Gesture

The party took place aboard the massive vessel The Jetson. Delegates, political leaders, and military personnel were invited to celebrate the recent victory on Diego. The Ophellia Armed Forces and Air Guard were present to be honored and celebrate with loved ones. But the real stars of the 'show' were just arriving.

Code named Foxtrot -Zulu 76, this disciplinary unit was the sole reason a party of this scale was being held. Lead by the Military Vet. Sgt. Benn Wright, the unit made up of misfits and outcast single handedly stopped a massive bomb attack at the outposts on Diego. Not only traversing deep behind enemy lines to gather intel , FZ 76 disabled the Centars air forces, forcing them to retreat to the Southern mountains.

The airlock hisses as it docs with the Jetson and the doors slid apart to reveal the team. Ben Wright, Jol 'Biggs', Rayvoc Wlls, Cyrus and Cara Beam. As they entered the great ballroom they were meet with a roaring applause and smiling faces. Men and women reach out to shake their hands and tell them " Outstanding Work !"

They just nod and smile back. As they take their seats in the middle table the speaker goes on to address the audience.

" Ladies and Gentlemen ! Esteemed guest ! I want to welcome you to the Fort Hutson Diego Grand Ball !" There was a moment of silence for those lost at Hutson as well as more applause. " Tonight, we are here to celebrate the incredible victories of both the OAG and the OAF, for their achievements on Diego and protecting our home. Now in lig-"

Benn slowly sat down at the grand table. He let out a low sigh. It had been so long since he rested. Truly and really rested. The last month and a half he spent leading his unit on an assault behind enemy lines, gathering intel on enemy troop movement, and sabotaging drop ships. The result being that they helped save thousands of lives at Hutson fort.

This party was like a breath of fresh air to the old veteran. He had been fighting for so long he began to think they made no difference, that there was always another plot to foil. But now, that he has taken a step back, he sees that they have made a difference. They have the Centars on the run on Diego and soon the war will be over.

The announcer left the stage and people began to perform dances in the middle of the room while classical music played. Others just stood up to mingle or exchange gossip.

Ray stood up and extended his hand to Cara. " Would you like to dance ?" she gladly took his hand and they disappeared into the mass of dancing bodies. A man in a blue vest and black pants came to stand next to Cyrus. He whispered something in his ear. Cyrus frowned his face and stood. " What's the matter Cyrus ?" Jol asked. " Ah, it's nothing. They say we have to move our ship, that doc is apparently reserved for politicians. "

" Why don't you just let them move it for you ?" Jol asked. " Naw, the _Calamari_ requires a special touch. " Cyrus said wiggling his fingers.

" It's Fine, i'll go with him." Benn said as he stood up. " I dont need a babysitter , old man."

" Yes, well if the past is any indication if left alone you like to engage in 'extra cirulative activities'." Cyrus had a devilish smile on his face. The escorter lead them out of the grand hall and into the hall. They entered an elevator and descended. Cyrus took a swig from his flask before passing it to Benn. He took a long gulp before passing it back. " Damn Benn, that is some strong shit. Got something on your mind ?" Benn laughed. " Yeah, as a matter of fact i do. I'm thinking of leaving. "

Cyrus returned the flask to the inside of his jacket. " I heard you got out once before, but you re enlisted. Why ?" There was a long silence before Benn responded. " Lets leave the past in the past, eh Cy ?" Cyrus nodded. Although Benn was their leader they knew almost nothing about him outside his military life. Who he was before the Ophelia Air Guard is a complete mystery to the team. Cyrus understood this the best out of all the members. Gods knew he had his own fair share of demons but he always had his sister to help him weather the storm. Ray was never shy to reveal his inner workings and Jol usually kept to himself but He was a simple man, not mystery.

Was Benn all alone?

The elevator doors opened at the docking bay. There expensive vessels with extraggated fins and attachments. Clearly a bay for the wealthy. They didn't have to look far to find their ship. It was an old Heavy Assault Bomber. It was huge and bulky and unlike the shining sleak ships in the bay it was brown, busted, and rusted from close battles and firefights. But she was reliable and durable. The _Calamari_ had no match.

" How the hell did you think this was military parking ? " Benn asked. Cyrus just shrugged. " Stop your whining. I'll move her, wait here."

Benn noticed movement out the corner of his eye. He turned to see a figure duck behind a nearby vessel. He moved to get closer, but the escort stepped in front of him. " Sir, please wait here for you friend to return."

" i can't do that, there's someone over there. " Benn tried to push past the man but found he was stronger than he looked. He placed a firm hand on Benn's chest. " Sir, please wait here for your friend. I assure you, there is no one over thar. "

Benn sighed and let it go. Maybe it was nothing ? His eyes playing tricks on him. Just as he turned around he saw two men in escort uniforms pass them and go behind the same ship he saw the figure duck behind. " What are they doing ?" He asked. The escort just smiled. " Do not worry sir , it doesn't concern you. " Just as he said that there was a comotion from the ship followed by a scream. A child's scream ? No , imposible, Benn thought. What would a child be doing down here ? But the figure he saw was small.

Benn turned but was meant by the escort again. " Sir, pleas-'' Benn , in a quick movement of his hands had his arm wrapped around the man's neck as he slowly struggled. He let out a few stranded gasp before going slump. Benn dropped the unconscious body.

He approached the vessel and heard it clearly now. A young boy's voice, but he couldn't understand it. Coming around the corner he found one of the escorts on the ground while the other was holding the boy down trying to force a syringe into his neck. Benn delivered a punch to the escorts lower side, He dropped the syringe and turned to face Benn. " Sir, please return to th-" Benn brought his fist up , colliding with the mans chin and he fell back.

He looked at the young boy who was now pressed against the ship. He had six arms and stood at an alarming 5'4 ft. and spoke in an ancient tongue Benn didn't understand , but he did recognize it now.

The boy was a Centar.


End file.
